The Prince and The Noble Girl
by xxxR.I.P.xxx
Summary: Prince Fredrick is kidnapped by the evil wizard Lord Riddle and is placed in a trance of sleep. Can the seeker siblings Hermione and Harry save this prince? Or is he to forever be mourned by his kingdom? AU. One-shot.


Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a prince. Prince Frederick wasn't just any other prince however. No, Frederick was a prince with a destiny to fulfill.

What may this destiny be? A good question indeed. Prince Frederick's destiny was a strange one, and _this_ is the story of his destiny.

It was the young prince's coming of age party. He and his twin, Prince George, were enjoying the ball and having the time of their lives dancing and partaking in drink. Little did they know, their parents had failed to invite a _very_ important guest to the festivities, and this guest wasn't as forgiving as most. Not to mention, this guest was one of the wizards of their land.

Lord Riddle was a very impatient man. Especially when it came to the royals of the kingdom. They were simpletons to him, always siding with the underdog. If the Riddle family held the crown, there wouldn't be any of _that_ insolence.

No, the Riddle clan would have demolished the lesser, the undeserving, and now, this. **THIS** is how the high King and Queen have chosen to respect the next in line if something were to happen to their precious twin sons. Thomas Marvolo Riddle had been shunned from a royal event, a ball none-the-less.

This treatment of the only remaining member of the Riddle clan wouldn't do. There would be justice, and Lord Riddle would see to that.

Riddle came to the royal ball with the intent of revenge. Sneaking past the guards, he watched the young careless twins, and soon, was soon rewarded as one of them separated from the crowd.

Lord Riddle cast a spell on Prince Frederick who immediately fell limp to the ground. With a wicked laugh, the wizard disappeared from the castle, the young prince in tow.

When word came to the king and queen of their sons' disappearance, the kingdom was immediately thrown into a frenzy. The royal family had to remain calm and maintain a worry free appearance for their subjects.

The King and Queen sent for the greatest seekers of the land: Sir Harry and Lady Hermione. The siblings had learned all that they knew from their late uncle, Sir Albus Dumbledore. They were surely the best in their business.

Swearing an oath to the kingdom to not rest until they found the Prince, the two immediately went to work. They studied the ball room, asking the family questions.

Sir Harry closed his eyes, a premonition taking over. " _Who_ is Lord Thomas Riddle?"

The royal family gasped out, terror on their features. Even little Ginevera had stopped playing her little game at the mention of his name. The King proceeded to tell all he knew of Lord Riddle.

"How do you expect to catch him?" George asked the duo as they readied themselves for the long journey to Riddle Manor.

Hermione and Harry shared a knowing look before Hermione answered the Prince. "To catch magic, you must _have_ magic."

And so, the siblings began the long trek, facing trial after trial. They had to battle noblemen and rice men who were loyal to the Riddle name and wanted the crown to be passed to the last successor. Hermione and Harry made many enemies along the way, but they found many friends as well.

One of the friends, a peasant by the name Longbottom, took it upon himself to lead the way to the Manor, for he knew the way very well. The siblings had to stay hidden, invisible if you will, for most of their journey, and soon, thanks to Longbottom, they arrived at the Manor.

Guarding the doors, though, was a fierce dragon, the pet of the evil wizard. Hermione and Harry used every ounce of magic they could to rid the area of the pet but to no avail! The dragon was protected from their magic, but it was not protected from Longbottom's sword. The lad took it upon himself to slay the beast while the siblings distracted it with their useless spells.

Once inside the castle, Harry parted ways with his sister and new friend, vowing to bring Riddle's head back on a silver platter for his king and queen. Hermione and Longbottom climbed the tower where Hermione was sure the Prince was being kept, and sure enough, behind a hidden door, there he was. Spell after spell, they tried, and finally, Hermione found the _very_ door she needed.

Prince Frederick was still fast asleep however. Hermione knew, just by studying the magic about him, that she couldn't wake the boy with just another spell. A potion, _perhaps_ , but the chances were slim to say the least.

When she told her friend this, he suggested a kind of magic. One that Hermione and Harry had _never_ been acquainted with. "What about this true love's kiss?"

"What?" Hermione felt her mouth drop at the ridiculous suggestion.

"It couldn't hurt, 'Mione," the voice from behind them caused the duo to turn round. Harry was smirking, leaning in the doorway with a blood covered sword at his side and a silver platter in his hands. "Albus never mentioned that kind of magic to us, but it is possible."

"Perhaps," Hermione mused, eyeing the redheaded Prince with care. He was surely handsome in features, and he had to have many suitors. It _could_ work. Who would be his true love though?

The sibling parted ways with Longbottom after granting him the Manor as thanks for his help. Longbottom saw the duo and spell bound Prince to a carriage, and the siblings knew they would forever have a friend in him.

Upon their return to the castle, the siblings were rewarded with noble status and immediately given room within the castle. A decree amongst the land was made, and the royals watched kiss after kiss, and to no avail, their prince, their son, was _still_ under the spell.

"Surely, Sir Harry, there is _one_ girl left amongst the kingdom," the King was begging for some kind of miracle by this point.

Harry nodded his head toward his sister, who was standing in the corner. "Aye, my sister is the last maiden, your majesty."

Hermione was quickly whisked away to Prince Fredrick's resting chambers. "Kiss the boy," Harry told her. "It can't hurt, can it?"

Hermione nodded her head, feeling the butterflies rise within her. She studied the man carefully, remembering only weeks ago calling him handsome. She thought him handsome, but nay, this man held a magic about him. One that made him look other worldly. He was _much_ more than handsome.

"Please, good sir, wake," Hermione murmured against the motionless lips before pressing her own against his ever so gently.

To say Hermione was shocked when she felt the lips beneath her own moving, was an understatement. She pulled back quickly, eyes wide as she stared at those beautiful eyes for the first time.

"Hello, love," Prince Frederick declared, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You must be _her_."

"Her?" Hermione felt like a parrot.

"Aye," Frederick set up in his bed, caressing her curly locks. "A kiss from a beautiful maiden has never made me feel… _Alive_. So, you, my love, must be the one."

Hermione felt a joy bubbling inside of her as Frederick's lips crashed against hers once more. She had never felt like she belonged somewhere more fiercely than within that moment.

A celebration was declared amongst the land, and all within the castle were filled with extreme joy during those days. After a month of festivities, a wedding union was made between the Prince and his true love, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
